womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lindsay Reeler
| birth_place = Northern Rhodesia | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Opening batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 21 January | testdebutyear = 1984 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 95 | lasttestdate = 29 August | lasttestyear = 1987 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 19 January | odidebutyear = 1984 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 38 | lastodidate = 18 December | lastodiyear = 1988 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = | club1 = New South Wales Breakers | year1 = 1980/81–1987/88 | columns = 3 | column1 = WTest | matches1 = 10 | runs1 = 510 | bat avg1 = 39.23 | 100s/50s1 = 1/3 | top score1 = 110* | deliveries1 = 168 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 42.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/27 | catches/stumpings1 = 12/– | column2 = WODI | matches2 = 23 | runs2 = 1034 | bat avg2 = 57.44 | 100s/50s2 = 2/8 | top score2 = 143* | deliveries2 = 0 | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 10/– | column3 = List A | matches3 = 32 | runs3 = 1173 | bat avg3 = 43.44 | 100s/50s3 = 2/9 | top score3 = 143* | deliveries3 = 0 | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 10/– | date = 4 November | year = 2009 | source = http://cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/11/11050/11050.html CricketArchive }} Lindsay Anne Reeler (born 18 March 1961, Northern Rhodesia) is a former New South Wales Breakers and Australia cricketer. A right-handed opening batsman and occasional right-arm medium pace bowler, she played 10 Test matches for Australia between 1984 and 1987, scoring a century against England in her penultimate Test match in August 1987. She has also played 23 One Day Internationals for Australia, scoring 1,034 runs with two centuries and eight half-centuries at an average in the high-fifties. Early career Urged by her father, Ian, to take up cricket, Reeler didn't start playing until she was 15, and then lacked the self-discipline to truly progress. A move to opening batsman changed that, and gave her the self-confidence to improve. As a teenager, she played for Ravenswood High School, but craving greater competition, she trained and played with the boys at nearby Barker College. She appeared for New South Wales Breakers at the age of 19, taking one wicket and scoring five runs in a drawn two-day match with South Australia. She made just three appearances in her maiden season, all coming in January 1981. The following season saw her play in all but one of New South Wales' ten Australian Women's Cricket Championships matches, and she was rewarded with her first half-century for the club, as she top-scored with 53 against Western Australia. The 1982/83 season saw her average drop to 9.00, as she scored 36 runs in her four matches, but 1983/84 saw her hit far better form. In her opening match of the season, she scored 70 to help New South Wales set a first-innings declaration total of 166, although opponents Queensland rallied with 277 in their second innings and the match finished a draw. Two matches later, she hit 164 runs in 236 minutes, including 22 fours against Australian Capital Territory. International career Fifteen days after her century for New South Wales, she made her international debut for Australia during their tour of India. Batting at number four, she was named Player of the Match as she scored 60 runs and put on 80 with Trish Dawson for the fourth-wicket, helping her team to chase down the Indian total. She opened the batting for Australia for the remainder of the tour, adding 85 further ODI runs and trailing only Dawson in ODI runs in the series. Her Test debut came in the same series, where she performed solidly but less emphatically. Opening the batting alongside Peta Verco in five of her six innings, Reeler scored 148 runs without making a half-century and trailed her opening partner by some way in the batting charts for the series. She didn't feature in the first two Tests against the touring English the following summer, but on her return in the Third Test made her maiden half-century in 146 balls. She failed reach 50 again in the final two Tests or the three-match ODI series, and did not appear in the subsequent series against New Zealand. In 1987, she was selected as part of the squad to tour the British Isles, and in the first ODI against Ireland she hit a match-winning 83 runs as Australia won by 110 runs. After missing the second Test, she again made a match-winning performance, passing her previous score to record 84 runs in a 105 run victory. A score of 109 in a warm-up match against Surrey Women was her first for Australia, and she made half-centuries in the first and third ODIs of the series. After a score of 3 in her solitary innings in the First Test, Reeler struggled in two matches against West and West Midlands Women. A century against a North Women side containing England captain Carole Hodges and wicketkeeper Jane Powell helped secure an Australian 166 run victory just four days before the Second Test. Reeler opened the batting in the Second Test as Australia chased an English first-innings total of 201. After losing the early wickets of Denise Emerson and Belinda Haggett, Reeler was joined at the crease by Denise Annetts. The pair put on a women's Test record partnership of 309 runs, Reeler finishing on 110* and Annetts on 193. References External links * * * Lindsay Reeler at southernstars.org.au Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Zambian people of British descent Category:Zambian people of English descent Category:Australian women cricketers Category:Australia women Test cricketers Category:Australia women One Day International cricketers Category:New South Wales Breakers cricketers Category:Zambian emigrants to Australia